Betrayal
by Devilish Wonderland Psychopath
Summary: Percy had had enough. First his girlfriend left him. Then his mom and Paul died. Now his own father betrayed him. The hurt turned into anger. The anger turned into hatred. The hatred turned into revenge. All because of the betrayal of Percy Jackson. (Rated T for language. May turn to M later.)


Percy Jackson Betrayal  
CHAPTER 1: Request  
"600th floor please," Percy asked the security at the front desk in the Empire State Building. He was on his way to Olympus after days of thinking. Today was the winter solstice and all the gods would be there so he wouldn't have to wait any longer for what he had planned.  
"No such floor kid." You'd think he would know me by now, Percy thought. He grabbed the guy by the front of his uniform and said,  
"Now you listen here I've had a really bad week and I need to speak with Lord Zeus. My father is Poseidon and I don't think he'll take too kindly to not being able to see his son because of a stupid security guy! NOW, GIVE ME THE DAMN PASSAGE!" By the time Percy had finished the guy was as white a paper. He quickly handed Percy the key.  
When Percy got to the throne room it was in chaos. Insults were thrown across the room; some fights were even turning physical. In all his time serving Olympus Percy had never seen it in such disarray. Zeus was the only one that wasn't in the middle of something. He was in his usual pinstripe suit but he looked about as tired as Percy did. When he noticed Percy he tried to calm the council but they just fought harder. Percy steeled his nerves, brought his fingers to his lips and taxi cab whistled as loud as he could, which was pretty loud considering how much he called Blackjack these days. Immediately everyone cringed and turned to look at the son of Poseidon. Some were glaring others were smiling and some looked bored out of their minds. Zeus was the first to break the silence.  
"Everyone please be seated. Thank you Perseus, you'll have to teach me that sometime. I haven't heard it that quiet on a solstice in a long while." Percy smiled weakly wondering why Zeus was being so nice. "Now what brings you here?" While everyone was taking in the young heroes' appearance with a little shock Percy took the time to gather his thoughts. Percy knew what he looked like; pale, thin, and tired.  
When he finally came to the conclusion to just be blunt he glanced at his uncle Hades to find him studying him closely. His cold gaze met Percy's and realization dawned upon his face. Percy shook his head slightly for his uncle to keep his mouth shut. Hades nodded in response. Unfortunately the gods noticed and started to spout questions at the death god. Percy faced Zeus with an expectant look on his face. Zeus understood and whistled effectively shutting them up. They all looked at Percy but he just pointed at Zeus, childishly while genuinely smiling for the first time in a week. "Percy will you please explain why you're here?" Percy nodded.  
"Lord Zeus I wish to ask something of you."  
"What is it Percy?" He replied. Percy took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
"Lord Zeus, I wish to die." Immediately there were gasps and gods sitting straight up in their thrones. Apollo had taken out his earplugs, Hermes, who had been running from Dionysius after stealing his wine, tripped over his feet resulting in Dionysius tripping too, the other various faces would've made Percy laugh had he not been serious.  
Percy knew they weren't going to grant his wish for him and would most likely stop him from doing it himself but was just so tired of having faith and being hurt. Annabeth had left him for some guy she had met in San Francisco. His mom and Paul had been killed in a shoot out at the store exactly one week ago. He just wanted peace. His father spoke into the silence.  
"Why do you want this Percy?"  
"I've been to very depths of hell for all of you-" they all flinched "and after all that all I wanted was peace. I wanted to be able to sleep at night and not be haunted by memories during the day. I wanted to come home see my mom and hug her again but I come home after eight months and find out she's dead. I want peace and love and... And I just can't do it anymore! I can't live this way anymore. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't live anymore. I have no purpose. So I ask you Lord Zeus, will you please end my misery. Please..." By the end of his rant Percy was practically begging.  
Zeus looked to Hades silently asking his opinion. Hades shook his head and telepathically answered 'What should we do! He is almost dead now! From what I can tell he will most likely die from starvation or sleep deprivation.' Poseidon was the one to answer him.  
'Make him a god. His family and friends were the reason he refused last time. If he were made one of us then we could be his family. I'll do anything to keep him alive even though we may have to force him and he may hate me after.'  
Zeus spoke next 'Better than killing him. What do you say Hades?'  
'I'm all for it. He got me a throne and a cabin. He is deserving. But I hate having to force him.'  
While the big three were talking Apollo and Hermes ran up to Percy and hugged him tightly.  
"Why Perce?" Hermes whispered.  
"I'm tired of loving and losing and I just want peace. I need peace. I'm just so tired Hermes." Percy's shoulders slumped as if he were carrying the sky again.  
"You do look tired and you need sleep but I don't want you to die, Percy. We're you're family too you know." Apollo replied softly. Percy shook his head. Why didn't they understand that everything always came back to haunt him? If he made the decision to trust he would be betrayed like he always was.  
"Apollo, Hermes... I know you're my family but I can't be around you. There are rules after all." Apollo and Hermes exchanged glances and knew they were thinking the same thing. They had accidentally tuned into the big three's conversation If they could convince Percy to become a god then he wouldn't be forced. They knew that if they protested against the big three then they would probably be punished.  
"Percy what if we could get you the offer of god hood again would you accept? You would have us as a family." Apollo asked. Percy weighed the options in his head but shook his head in the negative.  
"I don't want to live anymore and becoming a god goes against the very reason I came here. I'm sorry Apollo, Hermes but I can't. I'm- I'm sorry." Percy hugged Apollo and Hermes who hugged back. By then Zeus had given the orders to all the gods about the plan.  
"No we're sorry Perce." Apollo whispered. The two gods walked back to their thrones with sad and regretful faces. Percy shrugged it off as them feeling bad about killing him.


End file.
